The Mating of Two Souls
by Writing Rebel
Summary: Logan has a chance encounter with a teacher at the mansion one night. What kind of fun could this lead to. Rated M to be safe. Sorry about the title. It's all I could think of.


**Author's Note: Well, this is my first X-men fanfic. I don't know why or how I came up with this. But here it is. I just sat down after watching the new Wolverine movie- so obviously I was in a Wolverine/Hugh Jackman mood- and this what I wrote down.**

**I have decided that this will be the first in a series of one shots. They will all be about our favorite feral dealing with the 'consequences' of this first one. **

**This is the last thing I'm going to add in before the 'story'. I know that I rated it M. That was really just in case. I'm not really sure if it constitutes as an M rating, but... you know.**

**Anyway, on with the smut. Or my simplified version of it.**

* * *

Logan stalked through the halls of the school. Moonlight filtered into the building through the windows. The only sounds that could be heard were that of his own two feet padding quietly against the floor.

Once he finally got to the kitchen, he went straight to the refrigerator. He dug around behind the pitcher of whatever new wheat grass concoction the school's health freaks had made and grabbed the beer he had hidden there.

Sitting down on one of the barstools, he popped off the top and took a swig. As he sat there, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, his mind began to wander.

Things had changed so much in the past couple of years. Laws were being passed to protect mutants and the rights that they were slowly but steadily gaining. Storm had become the new 'headmaster'. And she had taken to the roll very well. Even more students were arriving at the beginning of each semester. There were even a few new teachers.

The student's favorite new teacher was Jessica Stevens, a mutant that the students had affectionately named the Sonic Boom. With the mere sound of her voice, Jessica could send out shock waves that even the Richter scale couldn't rate.

And from the moment that he first saw her, Logan couldn't help but be extremely attracted to her. Jessica was the first woman since Jean that he had looked twice at.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about Jean. He didn't need to think about Jessica.

But the longer he stayed at the school, the more he did think about Jessica. She made him feel things he didn't remember ever feeling. Not even Jean had made him feel all of these things.

He liked to pretend that he didn't know why he felt more towards Jessica than he did Jean. But the truth was that he did know why.

With Jessica, he actually stood a chance.

There wasn't someone else that she was already in love with, someone that she felt was a better fit for her. If he tried hard enough, he could actually win her heart.

Not that he needed to. A real lasting relationship was the last thing someone like him needed. And he knew that Jessica deserved so much more than an emotionally scarred mutant that was afraid of giving himself to another living being.

But he still couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to be with her. To hold her in his arms. To be able to claim her as his.

"Oh," a startled voice came from the doorway.

Cursing himself for letting himself get so caught up in his thoughts, Logan looked up to see Jessica standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry, Logan. I didn't know anyone else was up."

Logan shrugged as she walked further into the kitchen.

The room was quiet as Jessica moved around silently to make herself a cup of tea. When she was done, she moved over to the island and sat in front of Logan.

The two of them remained silent, him swigging his beer and her sipping her tea.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all."

He looked up at her then. Her gorgeous auburn hair, which usually fell in soft waves all the way down to her knees, was thrown up into the messiest bun Logan had ever seen. His fingers ached to push away the stray strands that surrounded her face. Shimmering green eyes were framed by tan, rectangular glasses. And all she wore was a gray tank top and a pair of black sweat shorts.

She must have thought that he didn't know what she was talking about because she added, "You know, the two of us sitting here acting like if we utter even one word the world is going to come tumbling down around us."

But Logan remained silent. The realization hit him that he had never actually been alone with Jessica. And that was just fine with him.

Rogue had told him on numerous occasions that Jessica was funny and smart, and 'just really cool'. But he didn't want to find out first hand if that was true because he knew that if he did it would be even harder to make himself stay away from her.

But what Logan didn't know was that the woman in front of him couldn't deal with silence. Especially that of the awkward variety. "Of course with me you never know. I just might one day make the world crumble before me."

That made Logan smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you do that."

"What?"

She shivered slightly and Logan smirked, biting back the cry of joy that forced its way up his throat when he saw that he had an affect on her.

"Um, smile. I don't think I've ever seen you smile. You always walk around looking all moody and depressed." She looked up from her teacup and found his eyes. "You should smile more often."

He just nodded. Logan had no clue how to respond to that. Sure, it would be nice to smile more. He just didn't have anything to smile about.

The two fell once again into silence and it wasn't long before both of them were finished with their drinks.

"So," Jessica said as she got up and walked her cup over to the industrial sized dishwasher. "I think I'm going to head back up to bed." She made her way over to the doorway and stopped, turning to face Logan again. "Good night, Logan."

He managed to mutter out a, "Night," before she turned the corner and was out of his line of sight.

And that's when the war began. When he and the animal inside of him starting hashing it out. It took every ounce of self control he had to stay seated when all the animal wanted was to rush upstairs and take her. Claim her.

Logan knew that he needed to stay away from her. He didn't need someone attached to him that way. He didn't need a mate.

And she didn't need to be his mate. Hell, the chances were that she wouldn't even know what she was getting herself into.

No, he needed to win this battle. He had to beat the animal inside of him.

Deciding that getting outside and going for a run would be the best thing to do, he shakily stood from his stool and made his way around the large island. And he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught her scent lingering in the air where she had just been sitting.

With the smell of her came the image of her sitting before him, hair messy, long, tan legs exposed by barely there shorts.

And just like that the man lost and the animal won.

He stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, the only thought in his mind Jessica. Before he knew it, he standing outside her bedroom door. He knew that the least he could do was knock, but the animal had taken control. And common courtesy meant absolutely nothing to it.

When he opened her door and walked in, Jessica jumped.

He strode across the room quickly, stopping only when he was standing in front of her.

"Logan, what are you doing in h…"

She was cut off when he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up onto her feet, and brought her mouth roughly to his.

But all too soon, at least for him, she pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled. "It's called kissing, Jess."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that. I meant why the hell did you just barge into my room and kiss me?"

Logan chuckled as he began moving closer to her. "I wanted to."

"Well, that's really special for you. Now could you do me the courtesy of getting the hell out of my room."

The animal was getting restless. It wanted the fiery brunette in front of him. Wanted to taste her lips, her skin. Wanted to bury fingers deep in her mane of curls. Wanted to get lost in her glittering jade eyes as it marked her as his.

And he wanted it now.

"Oh, come on, Jess. I know I'm not the only here that wants it."

"Well I am very sorry to inform that you are the only one who wants it."

He finally closed in on her. Standing before her, the animal marveled in the fact that she showed no fear, didn't smell of fear. What he did smell were the remnants of her previous arousal.

"You can't fool me, Jess. I know that you wanted me downstairs."

She looked up, directly into his eyes. "No. I wanted Logan. Not the rabid animal that just came into my room and mauled me."

And then she did something that stunned the animal inside so much that it gave Logan the chance to gain control again.

She turned her back on him.

She turned her back on him and climbed into her bed, covering herself with a maroon comforter.

Looking up at him one last time, she turned off her bedside lamp.

"Good night, Logan."

He stood there in the dark, looking down at what would soon be her sleeping form. And all he could think was that he had just blown any chance he had with her, all because he couldn't keep his damn animal in check.

Logan knew that he should go. Jessica had made it very clear that she didn't want him to be here.

But he couldn't make himself leave.

The truth was, he wanted the woman in front of him every bit as much as the animal inside of him did.

"Logan, go to bed."

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He finally made his way to her door and found that it was still slightly ajar. Opening it the rest of the way, he moved to leave the room but stopped just before he did. "I'm so sorry, Jessica. I'll leave you alone from now on."

And with that Logan left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. On his way down the hall, he decided once again that he needed to get out of the as he turned the corner he heard, "Logan."

He turned to find Jessica walking towards him. And the battle in his head began again. The man wanted nothing more than to run, get the animal as far away from her as possible. But the animal wouldn't let him.

So he stood frozen as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You just… startled me. I wasn't expecting you to come barging into my room like that."

"I'm sor…" he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Don't respond to my apology with an apology." She smiled up at him. "It ruins mine. Besides, you already apologized."

He was too caught in the feel of her soft skin against his lips to do anything other than nod.

Her hand slipped away from his face as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. She began to speak, but the words died on her lips as she pulled away, looking up at him.

He didn't know what she saw, but suddenly fear streaked its way across her features. Logan chanced a small sniff and was hit with a wave of pheromones. She was aroused.

Now he was confused. How the hell could she be afraid when she was that…

"I should go to bed."

She pulled away from him and turned, obviously intent on going back to her room.

But he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "Don't."

She looked down at their entwined hands, then back up at him. With another tug on her hand he had her body pressed flush against his own. "Don't go."

His voice was low. Rough. Husky. Almost a growl. And he prayed that she could tell the difference between him and the beast that had forced its way into her room not five minutes ago.

"Logan…"

Well, that seemed like a good sign. When he had burst into her room she had spoken as if him and his animal were two different beings.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers and gently cupped her face in one hand. She remained stiff against him, merely letting him hold her but not responding in any way.

Fighting back a sigh, he began pulling away but stopped when he felt a faint push against his lips. He hesitated before mimicking her small movement and growled in approval when she kissed him just a little harder.

She withdrew from him, shock on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just not used to guys growling when I kiss them."

He smiled as he bent down, capturing her lips again. Her laugh vibrated through his body when he let another growl escape his throat.

And then she pulled away, smiling, and turned, walking away from him. She only got a few steps away before turning back to him. "I hope you didn't think this was going to happen in the hall."

He chuckled, another smile making its way onto his face, and she started walking down the hall, back to her room, again.

Grabbing her hand again, he spun her around to face him. "My room." He left no room for debate. They were going to go to his new room, away from everyone else, where they wouldn't have to worry about getting interrupted.

Her only response was to nod and let him drag her through the halls to his room.

Once they made it to his room, and were safely inside, Logan's hands began to wander over her body, exploring the new skin in front of him. She was soft, all gentle curves and subtle dips.

In the darkness of his room, only the moon flowing through a crack in the curtains, her skin was creamy, a milky ethereal glow.

And as he began to nip and suckle the skin of her neck and shoulders he found that she tasted of soap and forest.

The feel of her, now naked against him, forced his senses into overdrive. He was loosing himself, fast.

Her breath was heavy, picking up in speed and becoming shallow as they slowly made their way through leisurely foreplay. Not soon later, while they lay in his bed finding their way to a steady, rhythmic cadence, her soft moans and whimpers filled the room and it was music to his sensitive ears.

As he got closer to the edge, the place where he would loose himself completely to the feelings caused by being inside of Jessica, he fought against the animal inside of him. He tried his best to ignore its incessant, desperate howling, demanding that he mark her. Claim her.

But finally, as the two of them spilled bodily into the dark chasm of them physically mating, he could no longer ignore the beast.

He finally nuzzled into her neck, lapping greedily at the tight skin before biting down hard enough to break the skin.

He heard her screams, some of them pained and some of them filled with pleasure. And soon after, he joined her, adding his growls and grunts to the symphony filling the room.

They both collapsed, boneless, next to one another.

All she took was the time to even out her breathing and to gently swipe her fingers over the mark on her neck before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

He looked down at the woman beside him, sleeping soundly. Then his eyes found the bite, a perfect indention of his teeth set in her blood, and wondered just what the hell he had gotten them both into.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So that's it. What did you guys think?**

**The next is gonna be called In The Morning. Please give it a read.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Writing Rebel**


End file.
